bioniclestoryfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Der Dunkle Spiegel
center|350px Der Dunkle Spiegel (original: "Dark Mirror") war ein PodCast, der auf BIONICLEstory.com veröffentlicht wurde. In diesem wurde erzählt wie Takanuva in einem Paralelluniversum landet, das von Toa beherrscht wurde. Kapitel 1 Durch die Leere zwischen den Dimensionen stürzend, konnte Takanuva, Toa des Lichts, kaum wahrhaben, was ihm am vergangenen Tag widerfahren ist.Während er die Küsten von Metru Nui patrouillierte wurde er von einer Kreatur , die wie er später erfahren würde ein Schattenegel war, angegriffen und überlebte nur knapp. Als er wieder erwachte, musste er feststellen, dass sein Licht teilweise ausgesaugt worden war und er nun die Fähigkeit besaß Licht von seiner linken und Schatten von seiner rechten Hand aus zu entfesseln. Seine Retter wiesen sich als Mitglieder der geheimen Organisation des Ordens von Mata Nui aus und beauftragten Takanuva mit einer entscheidenden Mission. Er sollte den Toa Nuva in Karda Nui wichtige Informationen übermitteln. Sollte er scheitern, wären die sechs Toa so gut wie verdammt. Der schnellste Weg Takanuva nach Karda Nui zu bringen war die Maske der Dimensionstore des wiederaufgenommenen Ordensmitglieds Brutaka zu benutzen. Jedoch war die Maske kaum wahrnehmbar beschädigt und Takanuvas Reise bisher holprig. Ein Ring aus Licht öffnete sich vor Takanuva. Er fiel hindurch und hoffte in Karda Nui angekommen zu sein. Stattdessen stürzte er direkt auf seine Maske und fand sich in seiner vertrauten Umgebung von Metru Nui wieder. Aber war sie wirklich vertraut? Die Stadt war intakt und wunderschön. Genauso wie er sie verlassen hatte, aber etwas war seltsam. Überall standen Statuen von Toa: Tahu, Gali und die anderen, aber nicht in ihren Nuva-Fomen; sondern in ihren alten aus der Zeit vor ihrer Verwandlung. Außerdem standen dort Statuen, die Takanuva nicht erkannte. Aber über allem thronte ein riesiges Bildnis einer Kanohi Maske: die Maske der Nichtgreifbarkeit. „Wie lange bin ich fort gewesen?" , fragte sich Takanuva, „und wer hat die Umgestaltung veranlasst?". Er erspähte einen Matoraner, den er gut kannte – Kapura- wie er hastig durch die Straßen huschte. Takanuva trat vor ihn und sprach: „Warte mein Freund. Ich glaube , ich habe dich zuvor noch nie rennen gesehen. Wozu die Eile?" Kapura schaute zu ihm hinauf. Schock und Furcht zeichneten sich in den Augen des Matoraners ab, aber keine Vertrautheit. „Vergib mir, großer Toa", sagte er so schnell, dass sich die Worte beinah überschlugen, „Bin ich nicht schnell genug gelaufen? Ich verspreche ich werde versuchen es besser zu machen." „Kapura, ich bin's. Takanuva. Was ist los mit dir?" „Nichts! Nichts!" , versicherte Kapura, „ Alles ist in Ordnung, großer Toa. Wie könnte es anders sein mit solch weisen und gütigen Herrschern?" „Also gut, ich habe genug davon", sagte Takanuva, „ Wo ist Turaga Vakama? Wo sind die Toa Mahri?" „Ich weiß nicht, von wem du sprichst", versicherte Kapura „Lass mich bitte weiter, bevor...." Urplötzlich sank die Umgebungstemperatur. Im nächsten Moment steckte Kapura von seinem Hals abwärts in einer armdicken Hülle aus festen Eis fest. Der Matoraner schrie vor Schmerz durch die Eiseskälte auf. Takanuva schaute umher und sah Tahu und Kopaka ein paar Schritte entfernt . Frost bröckelte noch vom Schwert des Toa des Eises ab. „Tahu, Kopaka; den Großen Wesen sei Dank! Ihr seid hier." Sagte Takanuva. „Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit Kapura – vielleicht mit der ganzen Stadt" „Das einzige, was hier nicht richtig ist, bist du Fremder." Sprach Tahu. „Wer bist du? Warum bist du hier? Und wo ist deine Identifizierungstafel?" „Ich.. ich bin Takanuva! Ich lebe hier! Ihr kennt mich und ich weiß nicht, was eine Identifizierungstafel sein soll." Kopaka erhob sein Schwert und entfesselte einen Eishagel, der Takanuva traf und den Toa des Lichts zu Boden stieß. Kopaka stand über ihm und hielt die Spitze seines Schwertes and Takanuvas Hals. „Nun Takanuva, wenn das dein Name ist. Du bist jetzt ein Gefangener des Toa Imperiums, gegen das du soeben eine Kriegshandlung begangen hast." Kapitel 2 Tahu und Kopaka zerrten einen Widerstand leistenden Takanuva zum Kolosseum. Vahki Wächter salutierten und traten beiseite um die Toa durchzulassen. Wortlos schleppten die beiden Toa Takanuva durch verwundene Gänge bevor sie ihn in eine kalte, dunkle Zelle warfen. „Mach es dir gemütlich", sagte Tahu „Jemand wird dich abholen, wenn Toa Tuyet bereit ist dich zu verhören. In einem Tag... oder einer Woche." „Wenn das eine Art Scherz sein soll, ist er nicht mehr lustig", rief Takanuva ihnen nach, „was geht hier vor sich?" Aber Tahu und Kopaka waren schon fort. „Was hier vor sich geht, Fremder, ist das du zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort warst." Sprach eine leise Stimme hinter Takanuva. Erstaunt nicht allein in der Zelle zu sein, drehte sich Takanuva um. An der Wand hing ein an seinen Handgelenken und Knöcheln mit Ketten gefesselter Matoraner. Mit dem geringsten Teil seiner Lichtkraft erhellte Takanuva die Zelle. Im Schock stolperte er zurück gegen die Zellentür. Der gefesselte Matoraner war niemand anders als Takua – was unmöglich schien. So war doch Takanuva selbst Takua gewesen, bevor er zu einem Toa wurde. „Das ist doch verrückt!" schrie Takanuva, „ Du bist ich. Ich meine, ich bin du. Wie...? „Ich verstehe", sagte Takua, „ du bist nicht gerade schlau. Du wüsstest nicht zufällig, wie man eine Fessel abnimmt, oder?" Takanuva schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn das ganze ein Traum oder eine Illusion war, war es eine Rieseninszenierung. Aber für den Fall, dass es das nicht war, feuerte er dünnen Strahl Laserlicht von seiner linken Hand und durchschnitt die Fesseln Takuas. „Das ist ein netter Trick", sagte Takua „Warum bist du hier reingekommen?" „Ich, ich weiß nicht", sagte Takanuva, „ich bin noch nicht mal sicher, wo hier überhaupt ist." „Metru Nui, Stadt der Legenden?!", erklärte Takua, „ Natürlich enden an diesen Tagen alle Legenden mit „ und die Toa zerquetschen alle, die ihnen in die Quere kamen." Oder in meinem Fall, alle, die mehr Zeit mit umherziehen als mit arbeiten verbrachten. Als die Vahki Behandlung nicht wirkte, haben sie mich hier reingesteckt." „Ich kann das alles nicht wahrhaben", klagte Takanuva, „Tahu und Kopaka sind verrückt oder gar schlimmer, Matoraner sind eingesperrt, und ich sitze hier und spreche mit mir selbst. Hör mal zu, wo ist Gali?" „In Ga-Metru natürlich" erwiderte der Matoraner , „Sie und Karzahni leiten das Umerziehungszentrum." „Hör mal, äähm..." Takanuva stockte nicht fähig den Namen „Takua" auszusprechen, „Was ist hier passiert? Warum ist hier alles zu verrückt gelaufen?" „Es war vor mittlerweile etwa 3500 Jahren", erklärte Takua , „ als Toa Tuyet an die Macht des so genannten Nui-Steins geriet, welcher ihr die Kraft von vielleicht einhundert Toa gab. Als Toa Lhikan versuchte sie aufzuhalten wurde er von ihr und seinem verräterischen Freund ,Toa Nidhiki, getötet. Und das war's. Tuyet übernahm Metru Nui und überzeugte die Toa davon, dass ihr Schicksal es sei jeden zu zerschmettern, der eine Bedrohung für den Großen Geist darstellte. Das beinhaltete jeden von den Makuta über die Dunklen Jäger bis zu Toa, die nicht begeistert genug bei der Sache waren oder Matoraner, die nicht hart genug arbeiteten." Takanuva griff sich plötzlich an seine Maske der Macht und nahm sie ab. Bevor Takua widersprechen konnte, hatte er sie auf der Maske des Matoraners platziert. Nichts passierte. Takua riss die Maske des Lichts ab und schrie „Was soll das werden? Willst du mich ersticken?" „Ich probiere nur was aus", sagte Takanuva, während er aufstand und sich wieder seine Maske aufsetze. „Komm schon, wir hauen hier ab." „Und gehen genau wohin?" fragte Takua skeptisch. „Wir haben eine Verabredung in den Archiven", antwortete der Toa des Lichts, „oder viel mehr unterhalb von ihnen. Und hoffen wir mal, dass Vakamas Geschichten über was und wer da unten ist, alle wahr sind." Kapitel 3 „Wohin gehen wir?", fragte Takua. „Wie konntest du die Vahki-Wächter so schnell außer Gefecht setzen? Was ist hier unten? Bist du vorher schon einmal hier unten gewesen?" „Könntest du mal still sein?" fuhr ihn Takanuva an. Er hatte zuvor nie wahrgenommen wie lästig er als Matoraner gewesen war. „Es gibt nichts zu erzählen wer oder was hier unten ist und ich möchte lieber keine unerwartete Gesellschaft bekommen." In Wahrheit war es mehr als Takuas Gequassel, was Takanuva beunruhigte. In seinem Universum waren die Metru Nui Archive mit Exponaten wie Rahi Biestern, Aufzeichnungen und anderen Dingen, die Onu-Matoraner und Ko-Matoraner Gelehrte untersuchen würden, gefüllt. Aber in dieser seltsamen Welt, in die er hineingeraten war, waren die Archive mehr eine Art Museum der Eroberungen. Ein schon längst toter und befestigter Visorak starrte mit glasigen Augen aus den Schatten hervor. Eine Sammlung an Waffen war gleich in der Nähe; jedes Objekt mit einer kleinen Schrifftafel versehen. Der Stab des In-Schatten-Gehüllten, der Fusionsspeer, Zamorkugel- und Rhotuka-Werfer und vieles mehr. Daneben aber bot sich der erstaunlichste Anblick: die Kanohi Maske der Schatten, Eigentum des Anführers der Bruderschaft der Makuta, an die Wand genagelt wie eine beliebige Trophäe unter all den anderen. Als der Toa und der Matoraner tiefer in die Archive vordrangen, erreichten sie eine Gruppe von Stase-Röhren. Diese Röhren wurden gewöhnlich dazu genutzt Rahi in einem herabgesetzten Lebenszustand zu halten, so dass sie gut untersucht werden konnten. Zumindest waren sie dazu in Takanuvas Universum gut. In dieser Dimension musste er schockiert feststellen, dass sie einem ganz anderen Zweck dienten. Eine Röhre stand abseits der anderen und ein Leuchtstein erhellte ihr Antlitz schwach. Takanuva wischte den Staub von dem Kristall ab und schnappte nach Luft: in dieser Röhre gefangen war Turaga Dume, der Machthaber von Metru Nui. „Ich kann das nicht glauben.", sagte Takanuva. „Selbst Toa, die so verrückt sind wie hier, würden so etwas nicht tun." „Dume redete zu viel.", sagte Takua betrübt. „Und dieser Satz aus meinem Mund – das will etwas heißen. Als Toa Tuyet die Macht übernahm, erhob er sich gegen sie und sagte, dass wahre Toa Gerechtigkeit und Barmherzigkeiten schätzen und sie keines von beidem in ihrem Herzen trüge. Man musste ihn dafür einfach bewundern, bis zu dem Augenblick als sie Dume abführten und ihn hier reinsteckten." Takanuva feuerte einen Strahl Laser-Licht aus seiner linken Hand und eröffnete damit das Kristallbehältnis. „Bist du verrückt?! Was, wenn hier Alarmsysteme sind? Du kannst das doch nicht tun!" „Ich habe es aber gerade getan.", sagte Takanuva und fing dabei den fallenden Turaga Dume auf. Der Turaga erlangte allmählich sein Bewusstsein zurück und als er Takanuva sah, fragte er „Wer bist du?" „Ich bin ein ... Freund.", antwortete Takanuva. „Du? Ein Toa? Nicht ein Toa ist unter meinen Freunden.", sagte Dume. „Ich habe nicht die Zeit, mich darüber mit dir zu streiten.", sagte Takanuva. „Irgendwo hier unten lebt ein intelligenter Rahi mit Namen Krahka, zumindest hoffe ich, dass sie hier ist. Wir müssen sie finden. Irgendetwas in dieser Welt läuft sehr falsch und ich benötige Hilfe, wenn ich die Dinge wieder richten soll." „Hilfe, ist genau das, was du brauchen wirst, Toa.", sagte eine Stimme hinter Takanuva. Takanuva drehte sich schnell um, nur um die Gestalt zu sehen, die er nie erwartet hätte. Takua und Dume wichen beide vor Furcht zurück. Vor ihnen stand die Anführerin des Toa Imperiums, die Besitzerin des Nui Steins und die unangezweifelte Herrscherin des bekannten Universums, Toa Tuyet. Kapitel 4 Takanuva, Takua und Turaga Dume gingen im Gänsemarsch hintereinander her durch die Tiefen der Archive, gefolgt von der stummen Toa Tuyet. Die Herrscherin des Toa Imperiums hatte, seit sie die drei gefangen genommen hatte, kein Wort gesprochen, sie wie sie lediglich mit ihrem Widerhaken-Besetzten Schwert an weiterzugehen. Sie marschierten was ihnen wie Stunden vorkam, durch gewundene Gänge, vorbei an lange vergessenen Exponaten und in Bereiche, von denen noch nicht einmal die Archiv-Verantwortlichen wussten, dass sie existierten. Takanuva war verwirrt. Tuyet hätte sie wieder zurück an die Oberfläche bringen, oder sie in dem Fall auch einfach töten können. Warum die Tour durch die Archive? Die Situation wurde noch beunruhigender und bizarrer als um einen Ecke bogen und einen großen Raum betraten. Am Ende der Halle befanden sich ein halbes Dutzend stark beschädigte Rahkshi und eine Exo-Toa Rüstung, der der rechte Arm fehlte. Noch überraschender war die Anwesenheit von zwei Gestalten in schwarzen Rüstungen, die beim Anblick der Neuankömmlinge aufsprangen; ihre Hände geladen mit Schatten-Energie. Takanuva drehte sich um, aber Tuyet war verschwunden. An ihrer Stelle stand ein weiterer Makuta, der eine rostige zerkratzte Kanohi Hau trug. Als er sprach war es die bekannte tiefe Stimme des Makuta von Metru Nui. „Eine simple Strategie." Sagte er. „Tuyet hat uns keine andere Wahl gelassen als unsere Fähigkeit der Gestaltwandelung zu benutzen. Wenn wir uns nach Draußen begeben und selbst dann riskieren wir es gefangen zu werden, so wie wir euch gefangen haben." „Ich verstehe nicht." sagte Takanuva. „Warum trägst du nicht die Maske der Schatten? Sie hängt doch in den Archiven." Makuta sah Takanuva mit einem Blick an, der selbst den Schnee auf den Gipfeln von Berg Ihu hätte schaudern lassen. „Die Maske ist gesichert. Sobald man sie auch nur anfasst wissen Tuyet und ihre Handlanger sofort Bescheid. Sie lässt sie dort unbewacht, um mich zu verspotten, wissend, dass ich mich danach sehne und sie doch nicht erreichen kann." Die beiden anderen Makuta und die Rahkshi, die sich noch bewegen konnten, kamen bedrohlich näher. „Aber du bist nicht so geschützt Toa. Nenn mir einen Grund weshalb wir dich nicht auf der Stelle töten sollten, so wie deinesgleichen uns seit Jahrzehnten tötet." „Ich bin nicht …" begann Takanuva aber hielt inne, unentschieden wie viel er seinen Fängern erzählen sollte. Schließlich waren es Makuta, die bösartigsten Geschöpfe des Universums, aus dem er stammte. Hier jedoch waren sie nichts weiter als gejagte Flüchtlinge in einer verrückten Welt. „Ich bin keiner von Tuyets Toa. Mein Name ist Takanuva. Ich bin ein Toa des Lichts." Die drei Makuta nahmen sofort Abstand. Takanuva konnte verstehen weshalb; ein Toa des Lichts war die ultimative Waffe gegen Kreaturen des Schattens. „Hört mich an.", fuhr er fort. „Ich komme … von einem anderen Ort, wo es keine Tuyet und kein Toa Imperium gibt. Ich kann nicht behaupten zu verstehen, was hier vor sich geht, aber ich weiß, dass ich hier nicht hingehöre und wieder in mein eigenes Universum zurück muss." Die drei Makuta waren für einen Moment still. Dann begannen sie zu lachen. Ein schreckliches Geräusch, das lange Minuten durch den Raum hallte. „Und wie genau," sagte der Makuta Metru Nuis, „stellst du dir die Rückkehr in dein Universum vor, mein armer, verrückter Toa?" „Indem ich den finde, der mich auf meine Reise geschickt hat." Antwortete Takanuva. „Ein Wesen namens Brutaka." Einer der Makuta nickte. Er war groß und trug eine Rüstung die mit scharfen kurzen Klingen gespickt war. „Ich habe Legenden von einem Brutaka gehört. Man sagt er sei ein großer Held der einen wertvollen Schatz bewacht. Aber in den Legenden der Matoraner ist jeder Steinhaufen ein Schatz, jeder Rahi der größer als eine Steinratte ist, ein Monster und jeder der nicht schreiend davonläuft wenn es gewittert ist ein wagemutiger Held." „Wie wahr, Krika. Wie wahr." Sagte der Makuta Metru Nuis. „Also gut. Du, Toa, bist entweder ein Lügner, ein Narr oder ein Wahnsinniger, ich weiß es nicht. Aber wenn du unsere Hilfe beanspruchst, erwarten wir eine Gegenleistung." „Die da wäre?" fragte Takanuva. „Eine Expedition eines Matoraners, begleitet von zwei Toa hat Metru Nui vor einigen Wochen in Richtung der Insel Artakha verlassen. „Sie sollten ein mächtiges Objekt beschaffen: eine legendäre Maske der Zeit. Eine der wenigen Waffen, die gegen Tuyet effektiv sein könnte. Sie sollten sie bereits haben und auf dem Weg zurück hierher sein. Ich will, dass du sie angreifst und uns diese Maske beschaffst. Im Gegenzug schmuggeln wir dich aus der Stadt, damit du deinen Brutaka finden kannst. Aber sei gewarnt: der anführende Matoraner ist ein Fanatiker, der eher sterben würde, als seinen Preis herzugeben. Du wirst ihm seinen Wunsch erfüllen müssen." „Und wer ist dieser Anführer?" fragte Takanuva. „Niemand den du kennst." Sagte Makuta Krika. „Ein Ta-Matoraner, jemand namens Jaller." Kapitel 5 Toa Takanuva hatte viele seltsame Dinge erlebt, seit er, wie er nun wusste, in irgendeiner Art alternativem Universum angekommen war. Aber nichts kam auch nur annähernd dem gleich, was er jetzt im Moment erlebte: das Gefühl, aus eigener Kraft über einen endlos weiten Ozean zu fliegen. Noch seltsamer war die Tatsache, dass er diese Fähigkeit Makuta zu verdanken hatte. Nachdem er ihm grob gesagt hatte, wo er nach der Karawane suchen musste, welche die Maske der Zeit tragen würde, hatte Makuta Krika angemerkt, dass er es nie schaffen würde, sie auf dem Seeweg rechtzeitig abzufangen, selbst wenn er es schaffen würde, ein Boot zu stehlen und heimlich Metru Nui zu verlassen. Fliegen war die beste Option. Bevor Takanuva einwenden konnte, dass er nicht fliegen könne, hatte Krika schon ein feines Pulver in sein Gesicht geblasen. Der Toa des Lichts konnte nicht anders als es einzuatmen. Lachend erklärte Krika, dass er gerade einem Makuta Virus ausgesetzt gewesen war, welcher ihm – zumindest vorübergehend – die Kraft des Fliegens geben würde. Wenn es irgendwelche andere Nebenwirkungen hatte, dann entschied sich Krika, es nicht zu sagen. Takanuva wusste nicht, ob er ihm danken oder ihm schlagen sollte. Dennoch, seine Richtungsangaben waren gut gewesen. Vor ihm an Land entdeckte Takanuva einen Karren, der von einer Ussal Krabbe gezogen und von einem Matoraner gesteuert wurde, flankiert von einem Toa des Eises und einem Toa der Erde, die auf Muaka Tigern ritten. Takanuva konnte nur vermuten, dass sowohl der Karren als auch die Rahi von einem Schiff an Bord genommen und wieder abgeladen worden waren, da ein Teil der Reise nach Artakha auf dem Seeweg gemacht werden musste. Trotz der Warnung der Makuta, dass er die Toa und den Matoran bei ihnen – Jaller – würde töten müssen, hatte Takanuva eine andere Idee. Er war immerhin ein Toa, in einer Welt, die von ihnen beherrscht wurde. Es war immerhin einen Versuch wert. Er landete direkt vor dem Karren, weshalb Jaller schnell die Zügel anziehen musste, um ihn abrupt abzuhalten. Die beiden Toa hoben ihre Speere und Schilde und machten einen Schritt vorwärts. „Wer bist du", sagte der schwarz gepanzerte Krieger. „Sprich, oder spüre die Kraft meines Seismischen Speers." „Was mein grimmiger Freund sagen will", sagte der Toa des Eises, „ist, dass wir nicht mit Besuchern rechneten, nicht einmal mit so mehrfarbigen wie dir. Überraschungen machen uns nervös, und wenn wir nervös sind, werden andere Wesen manchmal... verletzt." „Senkt eure Waffen", sagte der Toa des Lichts. „Mein Name ist Takanuva. Ich bin hier im Auftrag des Imperiums." „Ich bin Toa Kualus", sagte der weiß gepanzerte Toa. „Mein mürrischer Freund ist Toa Bomonga. Und was wäre denn dein Auftrag, Takanuva?" „Ich traue ihm nicht", sagte Jaller. Takanuva erkannte ihn kaum mit seiner roten Kanohi Komau. „Kodan führt ein Verzeichnis aller Toa im Universum, und ich habe seinen Namen noch nie zuvor gesehen." Takanuva feuerte einen dünnen Lichtstrahl auf Jaller ab, der ihm die Zügel aus seinen Händen schoss. Pewku, die Ussal Krabbe, bäumte sich erschrocken auf. „Wenn ich deine Meinung hören will, Matoraner, dann werde ich darum fragen", sagte Takanuva in dem Versuch, wie ein Toa aus diesem Universum zu klingen. Kualus Antwort war ein Strahl aus Eis aus seinem Nullpunktspeer, aber Takanuva zerschmetterte ihn mit einem weiteren Lichtstrahl. Bomonga wollte angreifen, aber der Toa des Lichts blendete ihn vorübergehend mit einem Leuchtfeuer. „Seid ihr fertig?", sagte Takanuva. „Tuyet hat Kunde von einem Plan zum Diebstahl der Maske der Zeit erhalten. Sie hat entschieden, dass zwei Toa nicht genug sind, um sie zu bewachen, besonders nicht ihr zwei, also hat sie mich geschickt, damit ich mich euch anschließe." „Und was genau macht dich zur richtigen Wahl?", fauchte Bomonga. Der Toa des Lichts dachte schnell. „Habt ihr je zuvor von... Takutanuva gehört?" Beide Toa schüttelten ihre Köpfe. „Was ist mit Graalok, der mächtigen Flammenbärin?" Wieder schüttelten sie ihre Köpfe. „Und ich vermute mal, ihr habt auch nicht von den Bestien von Berg Ihu gehört, oder den Flammenschlangen des Tren Krom Lavagrabens, oder gar—" Er senkte um der Wirkung Willen seine Stimme. „—oder gar der Kolhii Kreatur von Ga-Wahi?" „Wir haben von keinem dieser Dinge irgendetwas gehört", sagte Kualus. Takanuva lächelte, hob seine Lanze hoch und stach sie dann in den Sand vor den beiden Toa. „Es gibt einen Grund, warum ihr nicht von ihnen gehört habt, Brüder... und wenn ich sie besiegen konnte, dann könnte ich sicherlich auch mit einer Bedrohung für die Vahi fertig werden." Bomonga und Kualus schauten einander an. Dann zuckte Kualus mit den Schultern. „In Ordnung, Bruder, du darfst mit uns nach Metru Nui reisen, aber da du ja so mächtig bist, warum läufst du nicht vor uns her? So kannst du jeder Herausforderung als erster entgegentreten. Übrigens, wer ist es eigentlich, der versuchen will, uns diese Maske zu stehlen?" „Ein sehr mächtiges und böses Wesen namens Brutaka", erwiderte Takanuva. Diesmal erkannten die beiden Toa offensichtlich den Namen wieder. Bomonga lächelte sogar. „Dann kennt ihr ihn also?", fragte Takanuva. „Das sollte ich wohl", sagte Bomonga. Er stach seinen Speer neben Takanuvas Lanze in den Boden. „Immerhin habe ich ihn umgebracht." Kapitel 6 Damals, als Takanuva noch Takua, ein Matoraner aus dem Dorf Ta-Koro, gewesen war, befand er sich einmal in der Situation von einem riesigen Nui-Jaga Skorpion belauert zu werden, während er durch einen Abschnitt des Dschungels reiste. Wann immer er sich rührte, rührte sich der Skorpion; wenn er Halt machte, machte das Biest Halt. Hätte er sich dem Rahi zugewandt, hätte er ihn getötet, aber falls er es ins Dorf geführt hätte, hätte es sicher andere verletzt bevor man es hätte verjagen können. Eine plötzliche Eingebung rette Takua dann: er änderte seine Marschrichtung und führte den Nui-Jaga so geradewegs zu einer Höhle mit Muaka-Katzen. Durch das Eindringen des anderen Rahi-Biests in sein Revier verärgert, attackierte der Muaka den Nui-Jaga und Takua entkam. Was mal wieder beweist, dachte sich Takanuva, dass heutzutage nie ein Muaka in der Nähe ist, wenn man ihn mal braucht. Da war er nun; durch die kahlen Einöden von Karzahni stapfend – in diesem verrückten Universum. Ihm folgten zwei Toa, Bomonga und Kualus, die beide dem unterdrückendem Regime des Toa-Imperiums dienten. Zwischen den beiden war Jaller, ein Matoraner, der in Takanuvas Welt der beste Freund des Toa des Lichts war. Aber in diesem Universum war er ein Diener des Imperiums, der dabei war die Maske der Zeit zurück nach Metru Nui zu bringen. Das war noch nicht einmal das Schlimmste, denn: Takanuva musste Brutaka und die Maske der Dimensionstore finden, wenn er es jemals zurück in sein Universum schaffen wollte. Und Bomonga hatte soeben verkündet, dass Brutaka tot sei – von ihm selbst niedergestreckt, was Takanuvas Situation ziemlich ausweglos erscheinen ließ. „Ah, Brutaka," sagte Bomonga, „Er war ein guter Kämpfer, aber als er sich gegen Gaaki und Pouks wandte, griff ich ihn in seinem Rücken an und das erledigte ihn." „Nicht sehr ... fair.", murmelte Takanuva. „Fair?" fragte Bomonga, „Er war ein Gegner des Imperiums, der versuchte uns an unserer rechtmäßigen Erforschung von Voya Nui zu hindern. Ist doch egal, wie er starb, solange er tot ist." „Unser Freund, Takanuva, scheint ja ein richtiges Gewissen zu besitzen," sagte Toa Kualus, „Das ist eine schwere Bürde an einem Ort wie diesem. Du wärst erstaunt wie viele arme, tote Wesen ich am Rande des Weges sehen, die unter dieser Last keinen einzigen Schritt mehr tun konnten. „Erspar' mir deine Philospohien," Fauchte Takanuva, „Was war mit Brutakas Waffen und seiner Maske? Was passierte damit?" „Das solltest du aber wissen," sagte Bomonga, „ wenn du wie du behauptest wirklich Toa Tuyet gedient hast. Jegliches Gut wie dieses wird ins Kolloseum von Metru Nui zur Verwahrung gebracht." „Richtig, ... natürlich," sagte Takaunva. Das würde ein Problem werden: wie sollte er in den am schwersten bewachten Punkt in Metru Nui einsteigen um die Maske zu stehlen? „Weißt du, du erinnerst mich an jemanden," sagte Bomonga, „An eine Toa des Wassers aus Lhikans altem Team. Wie war ihr Name gleich? Toa Naho, so hieß sie. Sie begleitete uns auf einer unserer Missionen nach Odina um dieses Rattennest zu säubern. Sie bot uns an sich selbst um den in Schatten Gehüllten zu kümmern und dabei alle Risiken zu tragen. Wie sich herausstellte verhalf sie diesem Würmling zur Flucht. Er entkam uns, sie nicht. Tuyet übergab sie ihrer Freundin Roodaka und, nun, sie endete als ein interessantes Exponat in den Archiven. Takanuva wusste, dass er besser schweigen sollte, aber er konnte es nicht. „Denkt ihr wirklich, dass es das ist, was Tuyet wirklich will? Toa, die andere Toa hintergehen. Matoraner, die in Furcht vor ihren Helden leben? Toa sollten als Vorbilder respektiert werden; man sollte zu ihnen aufschauen können!" „Aber das sind wir doch," sagte Kualus, „Jeder respektiert auch was er fürchtet und was können sie auch anderes tun als zu uns heraufschauen, wenn wir nur auf sie hinabblicken?" Takanuva hörte eine Bewegung hinter sich. Er konnte schon ahnen was es war: Bomonga und/oder Kulaus, wie sie sich dafür rüsteten ihn von hinten niederzustrecken. Da es keine andere Wahl gab, sah er sich gezwungen sich um beide gleichzeitig zu kümmern und dann die Maske Jaller zu entreißen. Er bräuchte eine gehörige Portion Glück, damit dies funktionieren würde – wohl mehr Glück, als er erhoffen konnte, aber ... Dann hörte er andere Geräusche; ein lautes Rauschen des Windes, die aufgeschreckten Schreie der zwei Toa verstummten in der Ferne und ein zertrümmertes Fuhrwerk. Takanuva drehte sich um und sah einen seltsamen Toa in mitten des Trümmerfeldes von Jallers Ussalkrabben-Fuhrwerk stehen. Er nahm die Maske der Zeit an sich, die gleich neben dem bewusstlosen Jaller lag. Als er Takanuva bemerkte, hielt er inne. „Du bist keiner von ihnen," sagte der Toa der Luft, „Darum lebst du noch. Lass mich meine Entscheidung besser nicht bereuen." „Wer bist du?" fragte Takanuva, „Was willst du hier?" „Was ich hier will?" sagte der Toa, „Ich will ein wenig Frieden, aber den werde ich nicht bekommen, solange diese verrückte Toa das Wassers die Fäden in der Hand hält. Also werfe ich ein Auge auf die Dinge, die sie haben will – wie diese Maske hier – und nehme sie an mich. Darum wirst du meinen Namen ganz oben auf ihrer Liste der Feinde des Imperiums finden: Toa Lesovikk" Kapitel 7 Unter dem Deckmantel der Dunkelheit stürzten Toa Lesovikk und Toa Takanuva durch die Skulpturenfelder von Po-Metru. Sie konnten ein paar Stunden zuvor unbemerkt durch eine Unterwassertransportröhre zurück nach Metru Nui schlüpfen. Lesovikk wusste, dass einige von ihnen wegen Reparatur geschlossen waren, aber immer noch funktionierten und zu allem Überfluss nicht bewacht wurden. „Wohin gehen wir?“, flüsterte Takanuva. „Das Kolloseum liegt genau in der anderen Richtung. Wenn sich Brutakas Maske dort befindet, muss ich auch dort hin.“ „Richtig.“, sagte Lesovikk „Aber wenn du dort lebend hinein – und vor allem wieder hinauskommen willst, machen wir es auf meine Art. Und meine Art beinhaltet den Thron des Gesteins.“ Der Toa der Luft zeigte geradeaus. Tatsächlich befand sich nicht weit entfernt ein riesiger Thron aus Gestein, der auf einem Berg von Rahkshi Rüstungsteilen ruhte. Fackeltragende Po-Matoraner umgaben den Thron, auf dem Toa Pohatu selbst residierte. „Ähm, entschuldige mal.“, sagte Takanuva. „Ich bin vor einiger Zeit Tahu und Kopaka begegnet und ... denkst du wirklich, das ist eine gute Idee?“ „Vertrau mir.“, sagte Lesovikk schmunzelnd. Nach ein paar Stunden verließen die Po-Matoraner den Thron um in ihre Häuser zurückzukehren. Als Pohatu von seinem Thron hinabstieg, kratze Lesovikk dreimal mit seinem gepanzerten Fuß an einem kleinen Felsen. Der Toa des Steins hielt inne und drehte seinen Kopf um zuzuhören. Dann sagte er: „Lesovikk, du hast deinen Verstand verloren.“ „Das hilft.“ Entgegnete der Toa der Luft, während der Takanuva zu Pohatu führte. „Das ist mein neuer Kumpel Takanuva. Er wartet auf die große Führung durch das Kolloseum, insbesondere auf die Halle der Masken.“ „Warte mal einen Augenblick.“ , sagte Takanuva. „Ich verstehe gerade gar nichts. Tahu, Pohatu und der Rest sollten doch solange ruhen bis sie zur Erweckung von Mata Nui gebraucht würden. Aber Mata Nui ist in dieser Welt niemals in Tiefschlaf versetzt worden, also warum sind sie hier?“ „Er redet viel, nicht wahr?“, sagte Pohatu zu Lesovikk. Lesovikk zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ok Glühwürmchen, lass mich dir eine Geschichte erzählen.“, sagte Pohatu. „Toa Tuyet fand heraus dass wir aus Artakha stammten. Daraufhin schickte sie ein paar Toa dorthin um uns zu finden, aber keiner von ihnen überlebte diese Reise. Dann geschah es, dass sie einen Raum im Kolloseum fand, den zuvor noch niemand betreten hatte. Ein Ort von dem aus sie das Signal um unsere Kanister zu starten fälschen konnte. Naja, und dann waren wir eben hier. Sie erklärte uns alles: Wie die Makuta und die Dunklen Jäger planten die Kontrolle zu übernehmen und wie es unsere Toapflicht uns gebietet sie tödlich aufzuhalten. Und das dies der einzige Weg wäre, dass Universum zu beschützen. Also willigten wir alle ein, aber nach einer Weile stiegen Zweifel in mir hoch. Schließlich entwickelten sich daraus Ängste als ich herausfand, dass Tuyet eine Einheit unter Führung von Toa Nidhiki entsandt hatte um die Nynrah Geister auszulöschen, nur weil sie vielleicht eines Tages irgendetwas erfinden könnten, was sich gegen Tuyet richten könnte. Vier Dutzend Matoraner mussten sterben. Der Gedanke macht mich immer noch krank. Zu dieser Zeit kontaktierte ich Lesovikk und seitdem arbeiten wir auch zusammen. Natürlich weiß Tuyet von dem allem nichts.“ „Du bist wie wirklich wie eine normale Geschichtstafel.“, sagte Lesovikk. „Aber es wird bald ###### werden. Wir müssen unsere Truppen zusammenrufen und unseren Angriff vorbereiten.“ Pohatu führte die beiden Toa zurück in seine Höhle. Sobald er sie betreten hatte, benutze er seine Elementarkraft um ein leichtes Beben durch ganz Metru Nui zu schicken. Nicht stark genug um Schaden anzurichten, aber kräftig genug, dass diejenigen, die dessen Bedeutung kannten, wussten, dass es an der Zeit war sich zu versammeln. Kurze Zeit später begannen sie durch unterirdische Tunnel in der Höhle einzutreffen. Nuju, Ahkmou, drei Dunkle Jäger(Beschützer, Dunkelheit und Ursprung), ein Toa: Krakua und ein Po-Matoraner, den Lesovikk als Kodan vorstellte. „Ist ungemein nützlich den Chronisten der Toa auf unserer Seite zu haben.“, sagte Toa Lesovikk. „Das hilft uns auf dem Laufenden zu bleiben.“ „Also wie lautet der Plan?“, fragte Takanuva. „Wir schleichen rein, stehlen die Maske und hauen wieder ab?“ „Er denkt auch zu engstirnig.“, sagte Pohatu zu Lesovikk. Lesovikk zuckte mit den Achseln. „Hör mal zu, Junior. Ich weiß ja nicht woher du gekommen oder warum du hier bist.“, sagte Pohatu. „Aber ich wette, dass Tuyet das genauso wenig tut und das könnte uns einen Vorteil verschaffen. Also setzen wir alles auf eine Zahl. Ahkmou hat die Makuta in der Stadt verständigt, Dunkelheit hat sich um jeden Dunklen Jäger in der Nähe gesorgt, die noch auf zwei Beinen standen. Jeder macht mit.“ „Mit wobei?“, fragte Takanuva. „Tuyet hatte ihren Spaß lange genug.“, antwortete Pohatu, während er eine Protostahl-Axt von der Wand nahm. „Es ist an der Zeit, sie zu stürzen.“ Kapitel 8 Takanuva kniete hinter einer Wand, ein verwundeter Lesovikk neben ihm. Überall um ihn herum flogen Strahlen aus Elementarenergie herum, Krieger schrien und ein Desaster, das seine Vorstellungskraft überstieg, ereignete sich. Es hatte alles so gut angefangen: Lesovikks Vorhut hatte es nahe ans Kolosseum herangeschafft, bevor sie entdeckt wurden. Wie geplant hatte Takanuva seine neuentdeckten Schattenkräfte benutzt, um die Wachen zu blenden. Pohatu folgte mit einer massiven Steinfaust, welche die Wand des großen Bauwerks rissig werden ließ. Im Osten führte Makuta Teridax Krika, Kojol, Turaga Dume und Takua in die Schlacht. Zuerst machten sie kurzen Prozess mit den Matoranern und Toa, die Tuyets Festung bewachten. Dann ging alles schief: ein Toa des Eisens tauchte auf den Mauern auf und ein Stachelhagel verkündete das Ende von Takua. Takanuva sah mit blankem Entsetzen zu, wie sein anderes Ich zusammenbrach und starb. Kojol fiel als nächster, als seine Rüstung von der Kraft des Toa zermalmt und seine Essenz von einem Toa des Plasma eingeäschert wurde. Teridax war zum Rückzug gezwungen. Die Sache lief für Lesovikks Trupp kein Bisschen besser. Primitivling war am Osteingang in Tahu hineingerannt und hatte den Toa des Feuers getötet. Aber das plötzliche Erscheinen von Gali und einer Wasserkugel um den Kopf des Dunklen Jägers herum ließen ihn auf trockenem Boden ertrinken. Toa Krakua traf Gali mit einer Welle aus solidem Schall, was ihre Maske und Rüstung zerspringen ließ. Pohatu schrie zu spät auf: Ahkmou hatte bereits einen Satz nach vorne gemacht und die gefallene Toa des Wassers ermordet. Er kam nicht dazu, seinen Triumph lange zu genießen. Kopaka schockfrostete Ahkmou und ein Schwung von Onuas Krallen zerschmetterte den Matoraner in kleine Stücke kristalliner Protodermis. Jetzt war es nicht mehr ein Kampf, sondern ein Dutzend verschiedener, die gleichzeitig gekämpft wurden, und die Fronten verschoben sich vor und zurück. Pohatu erkämpfte sich seinen Weg ins Kolosseum, musste aber feststellen, dass Onua ihm zu ebenbürtig war, als dass er vorankäme. Lesovikk fiel mit einem Eisdolch in seiner Schulter, rappelte sich aber auf um Kopaka von seinem Posten hoch oben auf dem Kolosseum zu pusten. Takanuva fuhr zusammen, als der Toa des Eises auf dem Boden aufschlug und reglos liegen blieb. „Jetzt", sagte Lesovikk zu Takanuva, „wird Finsternis auf dem Weg vorangehen. Geht da rein und tut, was ihr tun müsst." „Was ist mit euch?", fragte Takanuva. „Wir werde ihnen einen Denkzettel verpassen", sagte Lesovikk. Takanuva sah sich ein letztes Mal um. Nuju war Seite an Seite mit Hüter und sorgten dafür, dass ein Toa des Magnetismus keine Zeit fand, seine Kräfte zu benutzen. Teridax' Streitkräfte hatten wieder angegriffen. Krika benutzte seine Vakuumkraft, um Lewas gnadenlose Attacken zu absorbieren, und Teridax beschwor einen Blitz herauf, der stark genug war, um einen Toa zu Asche zu verwandeln. Finsternis war bereits in Bewegung und glitt durch die Risse in den Wänden des Kolosseums. Takanuva benutzte seine Schattenkraft, um sie zu vergrößern und folgte. Drinnen war das Kolosseum seltsam ruhig. Man hätte nie denken können, dass vor seinen Mauern eine Schlacht wütete. Ein Team aus Toa eilte an ihnen vorbei, um sich dem Kampf anzuschließen. Takanuva stählte sich und feuerte Laserstrahlen auf die Decke, wodurch er den Schutt auf sie herunterbrachte. Er ertappte sich, wie er hoffte, dass er sie nur betäubt hatte, und nicht getötet. Zusammen erkämpften sich Toa und Dunkler Jäger ihren Weg zu ihrem Ziel: die Halle der Masken. Sie hatten es zur Kammertüre geschafft, als Finsternis innehielt. Er hörte etwas. Im nächsten Augenblick explodierte die Türe nach außen, als eine Wand aus Wasser von innen hervorbrach und Finsternis wegspülte. Takanuva schaffte es, den Türrahmen zu packen, an dem er sich mit all seiner Macht festhielt, und hielt seinen Atem an. Draußen hatte Teridax' Angriff Erfolg, als Toa vor ihm und Krika fielen. Turaga Dume hatte Lesovikks Gruppe um sich geschart, jedoch nicht bevor Nuju von wild gewordenen Pflanzen in die Archive gezogen wurde. Hüter fiel ebenfalls, aber nahm ein halbes Dutzend Toa mit sich. Zurück im Kolosseum hatte der Schaden letztendlich aufgehört. Dort, umrahmt von den Kammertüren, stand Toa Tuyet, den Nui Stein in der einen Hand, die Maske der Dimensionstore in der anderen. „Ich weiß, wer du bist", sagte sie, „oder vielmehr: ich habe es erraten. Du gehörst nicht hierher." „Genauso wenig wie du", sagte Takanuva. „Du existierst nicht in meiner Welt. Wahre Toa müssen sich erhoben und dich aufgehalten haben, bevor du zu weit gingst." „In meiner Welt bin ich viel... kompetenter", entgegnete sie. „Was für ein Pech für dich." „Also gut", sagte Takanuva. „Für Takua, für Lesovikk und für all die Toa und Matoran, deren Leben du ruiniert hast, greife ich an." Kapitel 9 Toa Tuyet stand über dem geschlagenen, halb bewusstlosen Körper von Takanuva, dem Toa des Lichts. Er bewegte sich nicht. Von einer konzentrierten Flutwelle durch ein dutzend Wände geschmettert zu werden hatte dafür gesorgt. Tuyet lächelte. „Erbärmlich, wirklich armselig. Wenn alle Toa in deinem Universum so sind wie du, ist es ein Wunder das ihr noch nicht ausgestorben seid.“ Die Herrscherin des Toa Imperiums nahm ihre Maske der Unantastbarkeit von ihrem Gesicht und tauschte sie gegen die Kanohi Olmak: Die Maske nach der Takanuva suchte. Allein diese Maske hatte die Macht, interdimensionale Tore zu öffnen und sie war Takanuvas einzige Möglichkeit aus dieser verkehrten Welt zu entkommen. „Deine Freunde draussen sind tot, oder werden es bald sein. Ich gebe zu, ich bin überrascht, dass sie nach 3500 Jahren immer noch einen ungebrochenen Willen haben. Aber sie dürfen den Matoranern nicht den Frieden nehmen, den ich ihnen gegeben habe.“ Takanuva schaffte es auf alle Viere zu kommen, Schutt von seinem Rücken fallend. Er sah Tuyet gleichermassen mit Verachtung und Mitleid an. „Frieden?“ sagte er ungläubig. „So nennst du deine Perversion der Toa als Geheimpolizei, die Matoraner zu tyrannisieren und jeden umzubringen, der sich deiner Herrschaft widersetzt?“ „Ich habe getan, was getan werden musste. Ich habe die Welt zum Rechten geführt. Und wer bist du, dass du mich verurteilen kannst? Du bist nur ein Fremdling aus einer anderen Dimension.“ Takanuva schleuderte einen Schatten auf Tuyet, der sie kurzfristig in Dunkelheit hüllte. Als sie wieder sehen konnte, war er verschwunden. Aber seine Stimme kam von hoch oben und sagte: „Stimmt, meine Welt ist nicht so ordentlich und in vielen Dingen gefährlicher, aber sie ist besser als deine, denn dich gibt es in meiner Welt nicht, Tuyet.“ Die Toa des Wassers entfesselte ihre Kraft und brachte das Dach zum Einsturz, doch Takanuva war nicht dort. Er sprang aus einer Öffnung am anderen Ende der Halle hervor und schleuderte Tuyet blendendes Licht entgegen als er nach ihrer Maske griff. Sie drehte sich zur Seite, packte ihn am Arm und schleuderte ihn hart zu Boden. „Ich bin hundert Mal stärker als du, du bist nichts weiter als ein Leuchtstein, den ich unter meinem Absatz zu Staub zertreten werde.“ Takanuva attackierte erneut, Blitze aus Licht und Schatten werfend. Zu seinem Erstaunen parierte Tuyet sie mit Leichtigkeit. Als sie seine Überraschung sah, lachte sie. „Wir hatten nie einen Toa des Lichts hier, weißt du. Wir brauchten keinen. Und bald werden wir wieder ohne einen leben.“ Takanuva griff an. Die nächsten Sekunden waren ein intensiver Kampf. Laser, die Wasser in Dampf verwandelten, Wellen, die gegen Wände brandeten, ein Wettstreit darum, was zuerst passieren würde: ob Takanuva in der Flut ertrinken, oder Tuyet am Schatten ersticken würde. Als der Kampf vorüber war, hatte Tuyet wieder triumphiert. „Genug! Ich habe schon viel zu viel Zeit mit der vergeudet. Deine Rebellion ist geschlagen, genauso wie du.“ Tuyet wollte ihn gerade erledigen, als ein seltsames Geräusch erklang. Takanuva hob seinen Kopf und spähte durch ein Loch in der Wand. Er sah hunderte, nein, Tausende von Matoranern, die auf das Gebäude zumarschierten, jeder von ihnen bewaffnet. In der Ferne sah er Luftschiffe und Boote, die noch mehr Matoraner, dunkele Jäger, Vortixx und andere transportierten. Alle kamen nach Metru Nui und alle Augen waren auf das Kolosseum gerichtet. „Glaubst du immer noch die Rebellion ist zerschlagen?“ fragte Takanuva. „Oder fängt sie gerade erst richtig an.“ „Narren. Mit meiner Macht kann ich sie alle in einer Flut fortspülen wie es noch nie eine gab." Takanuva sah Tuyet in die Augen. „Und wen würdest du dann beschützen? Für wen wäre dieses perfekte Universum dann?“ Tuyet lächelte. „Clever, Toa. Ein Universum von ertrunkenen Matoranern ist nicht gerade von Wert, doch man muss sie Respekt lehren.“ „Wieso? Wenn sie so undankbar sind, dann nimm doch deine Maske und geh woanders hin, wo man dich willkommen heisst. Fang noch mal von vorne an, in einem Metru Nui, wo man eine Herrscherin wie dich braucht.“ Tuyet sah zur Strasse hinunter. Der Mob kam näher und sie hätte sie immer noch alle einfach töten können. Doch vielleicht hatte Takanuva Recht. Zumindest konnte sie gehen und mit einer Armee von Toa aus einer anderen Dimension zurückkehren und jegliche Rebellion in ihrem Universum auslöschen. Sie wandte sich ab und aktivierte ihre Maske. Ein interdimensionales Portal öffnete sich vor ihr und sie bereitete sich darauf vor, hindurch zu gehen. In diesem Moment reagierte Takanuva. Er schaffte es, sich auf Tuyet zu werfen und ihr die Maske vom Gesicht zu reissen. In der Sekunde, wo sie den Kontakt zu Tuyet verlor, begann sich das Portal zu schliessen. Takanuva, mit der Maske in der Hand, sprang hindurch, doch Tuyet wollte ihn nicht so einfach entkommen lassen. Als er bereits hindurch war, griff sie nach seinem Bein. Harte Wasserstrahlen prasselten auf ihn nieder. Sie griff seine Hand und entriss ihm die Maske, die in dem Raum zwischen den Dimensionen davon schwebte. Takanuva drehte sich um. Was er sah war schrecklich, doch sein Warnruf kam zu spät. Tuyet war halbwegs durch das Portal und versuchte ihn zurückzuziehen. Sie war so von Hass erfüllt, dass sie nicht merkte, wie sich das Portal um sie herum schloss. Sie schrie als die Wirklichkeit sie durchtrennte, ihr Oberkörper noch im Nichts, ihr Unterkörper immer noch im Kolosseum ihrer Welt. Erbarmungsvoll kam der Tod sofort. Takanuva schwebte für lange Zeit im Raum. Er wunderte sich wie es nun ohne Tuyet in ihrem Universum weitergehen würde. Würden die Toa wieder zu Beschützern werden? Würden die Matoraner an die Macht kommen? Oder würden sich Gruppen wie die Dunklen Jäger oder Makuta zu neuen Tyrannen erheben? Eines Tages, falls es ihm möglich war, wollte er zurückkehren und es herausfinden. Er wandte sich von Tuyets Leiche ab und fragte sich wie ein einziger Toa so weit vom rechten Weg abkommen konnte und erkannte mit einem Schaudern, wie klein der Schritt von der Gerechtigkeit zur Tyrannei war. Tuyets Leben war verwirkt, doch solange er es verhindern konnte, würden keine weiteren Toa fallen. Mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit setzte er seine Reise nach Karda Nui fort. Trivia *Greg Fs. Frau sprach die Rolle der Toa Tuyet, außer in Kapitel 8. *Ein Teil der Geschichte war in Bionicle: Makuta's Guide to the Universe. Charaktere *Takanuva *Alternativer Ahkmou *Alternativer Bomonga *Alternativer Dunkelheit *Alternativer Dume *Alternative Gali *Alternativer Wächter *Alternativer Jaller *Alternativer Kapura *Alternativer Kodan *Alternativer Kojol *Alternativer Kopaka *Alternativer Krakua *Alternativer Krika *Alternativer Kualus *Alternativer Lesovikk *Alternativer Lewa *Alternativer Nuju *Alternativer Onua *Alternativer Pohatu *Alternativer Primitiv *Alternativer Tahu *Alternativer Takua *Alternativer Teridax *Alternative Tuyet *Alternative Vahki *weitere Alternative Toa